The Hawaii Reunion
by ynotlleb
Summary: Amy and Leonard visit Hawaii for a very important event. Sequel story to "The California Reunion", "The California Musical Road Trip" and "Fun With Pirate Flags - 34 years later". Dedicated to the memory of Stephen Hawking. In this TBBT universe Howard and Bernadette only had one child.
1. Aloha

Sequel story to "The California Reunion", "The California Musical Road Trip" and "Fun With Pirate Flags - 34 years later". Amy and Leonard make a very special trip to Hawaii.

############################

December 2051. Amy and Leonard arrived in Hawaii for the first time since the wedding of Halley and John 3 years earlier. They were met at the airport by Howard and Bernadette, both wearing Hawaiian shirts. They had retired to Hawaii 6 months ago to be close to their daughter Halley.

Aloha Amy and Leonard, welcome to Hawaii.

Great to see you again, I see you are enjoying the life of retired people.

We should have done this years ago, isn't that right Howie?

That's right Bernie.

So how is she?

Well Great-Aunt Amy little Miss Leilani Isabel Garcia is doing fine, she is 4 months old now. You should see her at the birthday party.

When will Raj get here?

He is coming tomorrow.

############################

Three days later it was December 18th, Halley and Amy's birthday. A chance for Halley and John to show off their daughter to family and friends. Emeritus Professor Raj had a great time catching up with his old friends, he also got to talk astrophysics with some of Halley and John's work colleagues from the University of Hawaii and the Mauna Kea observatory.

Dear Amy, are you enjoying the party?

It's wonderful my dear Leonard. Nobody has mentioned my age! It's so good to see Raj, Howard and Bernadette again.

We are all retired, it's been a long time since we all met in Pasadena. We have grandparents in our little group now.

If only Sheldon and Penny were here to enjoy the party?

A shame they didn't make it to healthy retirement with us. I still miss them.

Me too, but we still have each other.

Yes we do,

############################

After the birthday party Amy and Leonard stayed on the Big Island of Hawaii to have a relaxing holiday. They got to spend some time with the Wolowitz-Garcia family and they got to play tourist in Hawaii. They planned to stay on Hawaii for a few weeks as there was a very important event coming up in the New Year.


	2. Mauna Kea

Sequel story to "The California Reunion", "The California Musical Road Trip" and "Fun With Pirate Flags - 34 years later". 2nd part, Amy and Leonard go up a mountain.

############################

8th January 2052. Amy, Leonard and the rest of the social group joined a group of VIPs at the summit of Mauna Kea on a very special day. A new British-American telescope was going to be constructed at the Mauna Kea observatory, in memory of two great scientists it was going to be called the "Cooper-Hawking" telescope. The dedication ceremony took place on what would have been Stephen Hawking's 110th birthday.

At the start of the ceremony Amy and Stephen Hawking's grandson joined the Governor of Hawaii and George, Prince of Wales in symbolically digging the first shovelfuls of earth to start the construction.

There were then a series of speeches to dedicate the new telescope. Scientists, politicians and members of the Hawking family gave speeches before it was Amy's turn. The Director of the Mauna Kea observatory, who was acting as master of ceremonies introduced Amy.

Our next speaker, representing the Cooper family is Professor Amy Fowler-Cooper.

Thank you Professor. Madam Governor, Your Royal Highness, members of the Hawking family, distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen and fellow scientists, especially Dr. Garcia, Dr. Wolowitz-Garcia, Mr. Wolowitz, Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Professor Koothrappali and Professor Hofstadter. Thank you for the honour to represent my late husband, Professor Sheldon Cooper on this special day.

Sheldon was a brilliant physicist, who won the Nobel Prize in 2030. In his younger days he was a very arrogant brilliant physicist but there was always one man whose opinion he valued and who he considered to be a better scientist. That was the great Professor Stephen Hawking. Sheldon flew all the way across the country the day he asked me to marry him, I said yes by the way. Before he left Sheldon asked Professor Hawking for advice on the matter. Sheldon would be honoured to see the name of Cooper linked with the name of Hawking in this scientific continuation of the special relationship between our two great countries. May the Cooper-Hawking telescope help mankind further understand the universe. Thank you very much.

Thank you Professor Fowler-Cooper. Now for our final speaker, it is my enormous pleasure to introduce His Royal Highness George, Prince of Wales...


End file.
